


Musical Disaster(?)

by AutisticMurasakibara (HanaHimus)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Drama Kids, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/AutisticMurasakibara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was never a good thing when the female lead and understudy ended up sick on the day before the performance. It was especially not a good thing when no one knew the lines well enough to even use a script on stage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musical Disaster(?)

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly based off my own drama experiences haha, well at least the teacher :,)

It was never a good thing when the female lead and understudy ended up sick on the day before the performance. It was especially not a good thing when no one knew the lines well enough to even use a script on stage.

Maybe that was why Kasamatsu and Mayuzumi ended up approaching Hanamiya Makoto, one of the only two people who could memorize the lines in time for the show, in hopes of getting the show to run as smoothly as possible.

Sure, the only other guy who could do it, Akashi, had a higher falsetto; but the chance to make Hanamiya sing “Goodnight, My Someone” was too much. Well, if they could get Hanamiya to actually agree to it, that was.

That’s probably why they covered the “female lead” on the front of the script when they actually approached the boy.

“Hanamiya, one of our leads and the understudy for the Music Man are sick and the performance is tonight.” Kasamatsu began, holding it out. “Do you think you could fill in?”

The grey haired boy gave a small nod when Hanamiya looked to him with a look that said “is this true or are you bullshitting me?”

After that, the three then fell into an awkward silence, saying nothing for a long while. Soon if felt like Hanamiya was trying to say no without actually saying it.

“So, did Saito-sensei send you?” He finally asked, breaking the silence and feeling.

“Yes, he did.” Kasamatsu frowned. “Look, are you going to take the script or not?”

“Sure, whatever.” Hanamiya took the script, rolling his eyes. “So Harold’s actor and understudy are out, huh?”

“No, Marian’s actress and understudy are.” Mayuzumi said, rolling his eyes in turn. “You might want to practice your falsetto.”

They both turned and walked away before Hanamiya had any time to actually give a reply.

-

 

When Himuro was walking to drama class that day, he wasn’t expecting to hear a fairly high-pitched voice singing “Goodnight, My Someone” in the scene shop. For a minute, he thought it might be Momoi (she was starring as Marian in the musical, after all) or Aida (Momoi’s understudy), but it didn’t take long to realize the voice was too deep for either of them.

“Is it another girl or some guy singing falsetto?” He mumbled with a frown. He could never tell the difference.

Maybe that’s why he was curious enough to peek in the door of the scene shop and check out who exactly was singing.

As soon as he did, though, he felt his eyes widen in shock and his any words he might have had dissapeared. He hadn’t been expecting to see Hanamiya, one of the most intimidating classmates he had, singing in falsetto. Hell, singing outside of the audition unit in general, really.

Maybe that was why he stood there a while longer, watching the other boy until he messed up, falling out of the falsetto and back into his usual voice.

“Fuck… I wouldn’t care about being Marian if I didn’t have to use a falsetto. Wonder if Saito-sensei would kill me if I didn’t use falsetto.…” Hanamiya mumbled. “Otherwise I’m going to be stuck here all class period…”

At that point, Himuro felt his best bet would be retreat. If Hanamiya was going to actually be singing that at the musical for some reason...well he’d just have to ask a friend to tell him all about it.

He pulled himself back, letting the door close and sped down the rest of the hall and into the classroom with a sigh.

“Hey, Tatsuya!” Takao called with a grin. “Guess what I got today~”

“What is that?” The other boy asked, rolling his eyes and he plopped down in the neighboring desk.

“Two tickets for the Music Man Friday night. Since Sei-chan won’t be able to make it…”

“You want me to go with you instead.” Himuro replied with a sigh. “I’m already going with Taiga tonight.”

“Oh come on, I bet it’ll be worth seeing twice.” Takao replied with a grin. “Please?”

Himuro rolled his eyes. “Fine, fine, I’ll go with you Friday, but only because your date can’t make it.”

“Sure that’s the only reason Tatsuya.” Takao grinned. “You know you just wanna spend time with me.”

“In your dreams. I just think it’ll be worth seeing twice like you said and know you’ll be lonely without your boyfriends.” Himuro replied with a snort. Well, it was that and curiosity to see if Hanamiya ended up there either night.

 

-

 

The first night had gone off without many problems, despite the sudden fill-in for Marian. Still, it could’ve gone a bit smoother… Which was why Midorima and Murasakibara were dreading having to ask Akashi to fill in for Harold’s actor and understudy.

Apparently, both boys had “gotten really sick” that morning and would likely not make it to the performances that night or on Saturday (Both Murasakibara and Midorima both knew it was more a fear of Hanamiya than anything).

“Hey, Aka-chin~” Murasakibara said, approaching the boy with the script. “Can I ask you a favor~?”

“What do you need, Atsushi?” The redhead asked, glancing up at him.

“We need you to fill in for the male lead in the musical.” Midorima replied.

“Can’t you ask someone else?” Akashi asked with a small frown. He was rather busy and, in all honestly, wasn’t very interested in the musical.

That was probably why Saito-sensei sent the two on the tech crew he was most...partial to. Still, he wasn’t going to just cave in.

“Well, no.” Midorima replied. “You’re the only one.”

“Well, I’m sorry Shintarou, but I refuse.”

“Fine then.” Midorima took a deep breath, “it looks like Murasakibara will be filling in instead.”

Murasakibara filling in for a part in the musical…? No matter how much Akashi loved his friend, he knew that would be a horrible mistake. If Murasakibara sang, there would probably be at least ten cases of people going deaf, eight complaints, and possibly three deaths. He couldn’t let that happen.

“Fine, I’ll take the role.”

“Ah, too bad~” Murasakibara said with a small sigh. “I was actually gonna do it, too~”

 

-

 

Hanamiya and Akashi weren’t so happy when they found out during class that they were going to both be playing the leads for the musical.

It didn’t get any better when Saito-sensei asked them if they’d be alright using an actual kiss instead of a stage kiss.

“I don’t want to make you boys do anything you’re uncomfortable with but yesterday’s stage kiss was...disappointing.” The man said, looking between the two high schoolers.

Hanamiya grimaced. “Sir, that’s because the male lead was too afraid of me to even try to do it correctly. I’m sure Akashi will do fine.”

“Really? Well, how about we get the opinion of someone who was at the show and then have you talk about it before you decide.” Saito-sensei said and they could both tell it was more an order than a suggestion.

“That’s a wonderful suggestion, Saito-sensei,” Akashi began with a smile, “just who exactly should we ask?”

“Well…” Saito-sensei looked around some, his eyes landing on a student sitting in a nearby desk. “Himuro-kun, could you come here a second?”

Himuro jumped at the sound of his name, quickly standing and moving to the other three. “Yes sir?”

“You came to see the musical last night, didn’t you?”

Himuro gave a small nod. “Yes.”

“What did you think about the stage kiss?” Saito-sensei asked, a smile on his face.

“Well, I feel that it could’ve been a lot better, to be honest.” Himuro replied, rubbing the back of his head. “The male lead especially.”

“I see, thank you, go ahead and go back to what you were doing.” Saito-sensei said, shooing Himuro and turning back to the other boys. “Now, go ahead and talk it out before deciding for sure, hmm?”

“Yes sir.”

In the end, due to not wanting to practice a stage kiss to make sure it was realistic enough, Hanamiya and Akashi decided to just actually kiss. They’d just have to use a lot of mouthwash (or, in Akashi’s case, use his Takao’s going to his advantage) afterwards.

 

-

 

When Himuro had gone to the Music Man the night before, he’d thought it was a fairly good performance. Really, most of his issues were when Hanamiya voice would fluctuate wildly thanks to singing in falsetto and talking in his regular voice.

Still, with the male lead changed it seemed to take it up a notch. Probably because the leads were now the two biggest acting prodigy’s in the school.

In the end, though, Himuro had to say the thing that impressed him the most was the “Marian the Librarian” sequence.

For one, Himuro was pretty sure Hanamiya was more prepared and ready to put more emotion behind his words. He’d thought that was the case the entire time, but was only truly sure when Hanamiya shrieked out “no” only to be shushed by Akashi.

It only got better when Akashi backed the other boy into the staircase and the almost-kiss happened. In fact, Himuro barely held in his laughter when he saw Hanamiya swoon. That really wasn’t something he’d ever expect to see that guy swooning.

“Oh my god…” Takao whispered, letting out a wheezy laugh. “I can’t handle this…”

They didn’t have to hold back any laughter when they began dancing over the table’s, though. It was impressive and seemed like something that’d take a lot of practice, if they were to judge.

“I heard that Sei-chan and Hanamiya just looked over the routine once, tried it once, and had it.” Takao mumbled. “Scary to think they can do that.”

Himuro gave a small nod in agreement.

Still, in the end they found themselves about to laugh again, thanks to Hanamiya (yet again). Sure, Himuro knew the giggle that sent them close to the edge was coming, but he wasn’t expecting it to be so...real.

He’d thought that if anything would still sound sort of fake, it would be the giggle. But no, it sounded very much real.

Himuro was pretty sure it was a miracle he didn’t burst out laughing in the end.

 

-

 

At the end of the show, Himuro just wanted to go home. Too bad for him, Takao was his ride and wanted to go chat up his boyfriend.

Having no choice, he followed his friend, standing awkwardly next to him. At least all he’d have to suffer through was Takao and Akashi locking lips a bit…

“Hey, you’re in our class, right?” Hanamiya suddenly asked, making Himuro jump. “Come here, why don’t you?”

“Uh...sure.” Himuro mumbled, moving a bit closer to the other lead in confusion.

Why was Hanamiya talking to him suddenly? Before that day, Hanamiya hadn’t shown any interest in anyone in class besides Akashi. 

“Could you help me with something?” Hanamiya asked, a smile spreading across his face.

“Depends on what you need help with.” Himuro replied, giving a tentative smile back.

“You saw that kiss on stage right?” Hanamiya asked. “Well, just know it’s wasn’t a stage kiss and well...the taste of Akashi is goddamned nasty.”

“So do you want me to get you mouthwash or something?”

Hanamiya chuckled. “I was thinking of a…” He grabbed the front of Himuro’s shirt, pulling the other boy closer. “Faster solution.”

“Oh…”

“So, what do you say?” Hanamiya asked, a grin spreading across his face.

“I...Kazunari….” Tatsuya glanced at his friend, who was still too busy eating Akashi’s face to look at him. Fuck, he could’ve used a second opinion at that point. “I...guess if you--”

Hanamiya apparently didn’t need anymore than that and, before Himuro could react, had pulled the taller boy into a kiss.

Akashi pulled away from Takao and frowned at the two. “Oh no...Himuro, could I suggest you not come to school for a few days?”

Himuro really wished he knew what exactly that had meant at the time.

**Author's Note:**

> So... a few things to note bc a lot of this is based off drama at my school lmao
> 
> Scene shop: May have another name in other places(I'm not quite sure), but where a lot of set building is done, holds all the tools/extra pieces of wood/etc. Acts as a green room for plays and musicals.


End file.
